


pynch's lazy summer afternoon

by borshark



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-The Raven King, They love each other, i love them, pynch - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borshark/pseuds/borshark
Summary: Ronan loves Adam
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 54





	pynch's lazy summer afternoon

Ronan swept Adam’s hair from in front of his eyes. His eyes were closed now, tired from days of working multiple jobs. Idiot. 

A beam of afternoon sun was peaking in the window and landed on Adam’s freckled face. It made his tanned skin glow and Ronan’s heart tighten. 

He leaned over and kissed the spot that was being illuminated. Adam tightened his arm around Ronan’s waist, urging him closer. Ronan happily obliged him and scooted closer into Adam’s warmth. Adam’s hand traveled up Ronan’s spine and back down again.

They’ve been lounging in bed for the past 15 minutes. Tangled in each others’ limbs. Adam taking slow, deep breaths as he fell asleep and Ronan perfectly content watching that unfold.

They started out not knowing where one body ended and the other started. Stumbling lazily through Ronan’s bedroom door and onto his bed. These kisses. The ones that started as if the world was ending, hard and filled with longing, and eventually turned into slow, passionate kisses.

And now, with the fan gently blowing a cooling breeze over them and Adam’s body heat, it was perfect. Ronan thought his heart might explode right then and there. 

“Tamquam,” Ronan whispered. He wasn’t sure if Adam would even hear it since his good ear was smushed against the pillow. But— 

“Alter idem,” Adam muttered without opening his eyes, a smile dancing on his lips. 

Ronan kissed them, and wished this moment would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, I know, I know but it's my first work so I was just testing the waters. I hope you liked it!


End file.
